1. Field
Exemplary embodiments of the invention relate to an oxide semiconductor depositing apparatus and a method of manufacturing an oxide semiconductor using the oxide semiconductor depositing apparatus.
More particularly, exemplary embodiments of the invention relate to an oxide semiconductor depositing apparatus for forming an oxide semiconductor on a substrate for a display apparatus and a method of manufacturing an oxide semiconductor using the oxide semiconductor depositing apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, a display apparatus having light weight and small size has been manufactured. A cathode ray tube (“CRT”) display apparatus has been used due to a performance and a competitive price. However, the CRT display apparatus has a weakness with a size or portability. Therefore, a display apparatus such as a plasma display apparatus, a liquid crystal display (“LCD”) apparatus and an organic light emitting display (“OLED”) apparatus has been highly regarded due to small size, light weight and low-power-consumption.
The LCD apparatus includes a display panel including a switching element. The switching element may be formed by using an oxide semiconductor.